The present disclosure relates to positioning technology, and more specifically, to determining locations of mobile devices.
Nowadays, positioning technology is used more and more extensively. For example, when a user wants to book a taxi, a driver of the modern taxi may need to know the user's location. Global Positioning System (GPS) or other satellite-based positioning systems can be used for determining the user's location. Generally, a GPS receiver requires at least three (3) accessible satellite signals to calculate the receiver's position.